Something good
by proudblueeyesthings
Summary: Emma and David are brother and live together. They have been having money problems and they decide to find a roommate. Killian is tired of living on his friends couch since he left his girlfriend, and he is looking for a room to rent. * Captain Swan story, I'm not good at writing summaries, just give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of the fresh spring air and the warm gust of wind brushing my exhausted body was everything I needed after a 9-hour shift at Granny's. I had a long consuming day, a class in the morning followed by a team assignment, and than work at the restaurant. Usually Monday nights are slow, so I wasn't prepared at all for the unexpected evening rush that occurred and to top it off, the customers were rude and didn't tip well. And to think that this was only the beginning of the week was a depressing thought.

I normally walk home, but I couldn't support my weight anymore since I ran all through the evening to attend the customers, my legs were just too sore for me to walk. I opted for the bus, I would prefer a cab because I would get home faster but being in a tight budget makes cabs a luxury that I just can't afford. As I arrived at the bus stop, the bus arrived and I was relieved that there were some free seats so I could rest my legs. The moment I sat down, I felt my eyelids go heavy and I forced myself to stay awake, missing my stop is the last thing I need today. When I arrived at my stop, I got up despite the protest of my muscles. I went into my building and I escalated the stairs to get to the third floor where was my apartment. It was the longest climb I ever had, I had to grab the ramp to keep myself from collapsing.

Finally arriving in front my apartment door, I took my keys from my purse to unlock it. Entering the hallway I leaned myself on one arm, freeing my feet from the pressure of my shoes and I went to the living room with a zombie kind off walk. I tumbled on the couch next to David, who didn't even lift his head the moment I sat down. I turned my head to look at him; he had his MacBook Pro on his lap, staring at the screen with a frown and biting his lower lip. I knew my brother well enough to know that something was bothering him.

"Hey, what's wrong." I asked.

"I'm looking at all of my bills, and I don't know how I'm going to make rent." He turned his head to look at me with pleading look. "Do you think you can help me out for next month rent?"

"You know I would love to, but I'm broke too, and I only have enough money for my part and I barely have enough to afford food this week." I replied.

David sighed heavily as he leaned his head backwards, making a light thud when it reached the wall behind the couch.

"You could ask mom to lend you some money." I proposed. His head automatically rose and turned his gaze on me.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to ask mom for some money. I'm an adult I should be able to rely on myself on these type of things." David answered as he closed his laptop and tossed it aside.

"Fine, but what are you going to do? You can't get another job, you're already swamped with school and the animal shelter."

"I know, I don't know what to do." He responded in a despondent tone.

We sat on the couch in silence, both trying to figure out a solution to his financial problems. Suddenly David straightened and shifted on his seat turning his upper body towards me, he had this look on his face as if he had the idea of a lifetime.

"We could get roommate!" He exclaimed.

"Why would we need a roommate?"

"If we get a roommate, we split the rent, it will cost us less. You can have a less tight budget, and I could afford the rent without asking mom for money." He explained enthusiastically.

I looked at him thoughtfully, assessing his arguments. "Let's say we do have a roommate, where would that person sleep? I mean we don't have a spare room, you don't expect them to sleep on the couch, nobody is going to agree to that."

"Well, we have an office that neither of us use. We could put some of the furniture in my room, some in yours and in here." He said as he gestured his arms towards the room we used as an office. I wasn't completely convinced by his idea, but it would appease some of our financial strain we had lately.

"Okay if we do this, I don't want just anybody living here with us, I don't want a creep living with us." I looked David with a stern look. "Got it?"

"Of course, don't worry Emma. I'm going to write the ad now." He brought back his computer on his lap, and started writing.

"Good, I trust you with this. I'm off to bed, I have a lot of things to do tomorrow." I got up from the couch and I almost fell back, I had completely forgotten that my legs were weary from my day. I managed to get up and I walked towards my room. I rid myself from my work clothes and didn't even bother to take a shower and went straight to bed.

David was in charge of finding the perfect roommate who would agree to live with us. He had a couple of people come over during the week for them to see the apartment and the room and interviewing them. I was glad that David was thorough in finding the perfect roommate. I had some criteria's that made the search a little difficult, I didn't want a smoker, someone who doesn't clean up after themselves, someone who isn't considerate to the people living with them, and the list went on and on. I knew I was being difficult but I really didn't want to feel uncomfortable in my own apartment.

The week passed and he still hadn't found someone to rent the room. David was getting desperate because we needed to pay the rent soon, and he still hadn't managed to have the money for it. I tried to help the best I could but I was swamped with work and my midterms.

Today like any other day of the week, I had a class and then went to the restaurant for a 9 hours shift. I was on my break from work when I saw that David had called me three times today, and that he left me a text message.

_I found us a roommate. He is moving in tomorrow._

**Great, when tomorrow? I am not going to be home for most of the day. **

_Around noon, I will be there don't worry._

**Good, see you tonight.**

Putting my phone aside, I felt relieved that we finally found a roommate; David and I agreed that we needed to be a little less strict with our criteria's if we wanted to find someone eventually. I really hoped that this person isn't going to be a burden and an asshole.

I really needed to find somewhere else to live. I've been staying at Graham's for a week now, and it isn't because I don't like the company of my mate but I'm tired of sleeping on a couch. I was also paying a storage room so I could have my furniture back the moment I find somewhere to live and it is eating my money away.

Luck hasn't been on my side for a while now, and things really started sinking when I found out about Milah's dirty secret. I decided to move out from her apartment and I was determined not to see her ever again.

I checked on the address one last time to be sure that I was indeed at the right place. I really wasn't expecting much about this place, I mean living in an apartment with a brother and a sister can be awkward. I already talked with the brother, David I think, and he seemed nice but had a lot of questions to ask though. I was desperate for a place to stay, the rent is low and it's only temporary, the time that I gather some money so I can get my own place.

I climbed the stairs, and reached the third floor. I wandered down the hall to find the door with the numbers I was seeking. There it is, apartment 311. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. I finally heard a muffled sound of footsteps in the apartment, and got slightly louder when I heard the door unlock and open. There was a tall blond man, he was built and had this honest and proud air to him.

"You must be Killian." said the fair-haired man.

"Indeed, and you must be David." I replied as I offered my hand for a handshake and he grasp it firmly. He stood on the side of the door, and with one arm he gestured the apartment's hallway.

"Nice to meet you, please come in." he simply said. I entered the apartment and started to look around. There was this long hallway with a door on the left, I peeked inside it and there was a large furnished room. "That's my bedroom. Let me show you the room that's for rent." He walked past me and I followed him.

At the end of the hallway there was what seems to be the living room, there was a grey couch that was big enough for three persons to sit, a coffee table at the center and a flat screen TV. There was a small hallway on the left with a closet and two doors. David gestured to one of the doors. " This is the bathroom…" and than he moved to the other door, " and this is the room for rent."

It was a pretty decent room, with a large window and it was big enough for all of my things, which wasn't much.

"So what do you think?" asked the tenant, leaning on the doorway and arms crossed.

"It's a nice room, do you mind if I look at the rest of the flat?"

"Sure no problem." David said as he pushed himself from the door to let me walk past him. On the other side of the living room there was the kitchen with a dining table in the middle. There was door leading to the balcony and another that was closed.

"Is this your sister's room?" I asked pointing at the closed door.

"Yes, she always keeps her door closed, she really likes to have her own personal space, where no one can come and bother her. And she doesn't like people sneaking and her room, not even me. Trust me I tried and paid the consequences." He said with a light chuckle.

"She seems like a tough lass."

"Oh you have no idea."

I looked around one last time, finally making my decision.

"Well, I think it's a pretty decent deal you got here. When can I move in?" I asked.

His eyes widen and a huge grin appeared on his face, he really seemed happy with my question. "Whenever you want."

"What about tomorrow? Around noon?"

"Perfect, I'll be here." He said, clearly content from my decision. We shook hands one last time and I went back at Graham's to gather my things so I would be ready for tomorrow morning.

I woke up early so I could go to the storage room to get my things. I asked Graham last night if I could borrow his truck, and he offered to help me move. It took about an hour to pack all of my stuff, a couple of boxes with books, DVD's, CD's, bags with clothes, a dresser, a night table, a mattress and a couple of other things. We arrived at my new place a little after noon. I went to knock on the door and waited for my new roommate to answer. When he did, he greeted us with a smile and offered us to help unload the truck. When we finished, Graham needed to leave since he had to work in the evening. Too tired to unpack my things I sat down on the couch. David came to join me and offered me a beer before sitting next to me.

"Welcome to your new home." Said David has he tilted his bottle towards mine, so we could cheer.

"Cheers mate." I took a big gulp of beer; the cold drink had this appeasing and cooling feeling. It wasn't a particularly hot day since it was the beginning of spring, but moving furniture and boxes up and down three flights of stairs did make you sweat a lot.

"Thanks for letting me rent the room, I couldn't wait to have a space to call mine."

"My pleasure, but I feel that I should thank you, because I was growing desperate to find someone and everyone that came to visit were either weird or didn't seem that interested." He said before finishing his beer.

"Well, it seems we are both happy with this situation. What about your sister? What does she think of this? You two having a roommate." I inquired.

"She isn't fond of it, but we have been living with a financial strain for some time now, me more than her, and we really don't want to move. We like it here, so she agreed that if we wanted to stay here and relieve ourselves from some of the pressure, the option of a roommate wasn't that bad." He explained. He got up with his empty bottle and turned around to face me. "Do you want to order pizza?"

"Sure, why not." I answered him as I got up to follow him to kitchen to grab myself another beer.

We spent the next two hours talking about sports, music and movies as we were drinking and eating a pepperoni and cheese pizza. I really liked him; he was sincere and seemed like a really genuine person.

Around six in the evening I decided to retreat myself to my quarters and start unpacking some boxes. I placed my mattress on the floor, on the right corner of the room, and placed my night table with a lamp next to it. I hanged some of my clothes in the closet and the rest in my dresser. I started to make a list of things that I would need to buy: a bed, curtains, a library, a desk, a chair and some shelves. I finished unpacking late at night; David came to give me my key before calling it a night.

I was pretty exhausted, and I decided to go take a shower to rid myself from today's work. I went into the bathroom and tried to lock the door, but I couldn't. It must one of those doors in which you need to have that special move to get it to lock. Too tired to worry about it, I undressed myself, turned on the water and stepped into the shower. I felt the hot water running down and felt my muscles finally relax, washing away this long day. After cleaning myself and turning the water off, I stepped out of the shower, grabbing my towel to dry myself. As I was wrapping my towel around my waist, I heard the handle of the bathroom door rattle, and before I could react I was face to face with a gorgeous blond with green eyes. Her eyes widen at my sight and her mouth open and closed a couple of times clearly in shock, her eyes avoiding me.

"I…I…sorry." She stuttered before turning her heels, closing the door behind her.

Well this is perfect, I thought; perfect way to meet your new roommate. I went to my room, exchanged my towel with a pair of grey sweatpants and covered my torso with a white shirt. I left my room hoping to see her to apologize and introduce myself properly. I went to the living room, but she wasn't there. I then heard the water running in the kitchen and I followed the noise. I entered the kitchen and I saw her leaning against the kitchen counter with a glass of water in one hand. I cleared my throat to alert her of my presence; she turned her head around and avoided landing her eyes directly at me. I couldn't stop my hand from scratching the back of my ear, feeling slightly awkward with her cold demeanour.

"Um… sorry about that. I couldn't figure out how to lock the door." I explained trying to appease the absurdity of our meeting.

"You lift the doorknob and than give a little push." She answered in flat tone.

"I'll try and remember that. I'm Killian by the way, your new roommate." I propelled my hand towards her, waiting for her to take it for a handshake. But she didn't, she looked at my hand than levelled her stare to mine.

"Emma." She simply said.

"Nice to meet you Emma." I couldn't help myself but smirk. She is indeed a stubborn lass.

"Yeah, well, goodnight." And she turned around and went to her room. I walked back to my room with a smile. I lay back on my mattress, placing my arms behind my head; I couldn't stop myself from thinking that this was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Hi guys! First of all thanks to all of you who reviewed, I'm happy that you enjoyed the first chapter. Thanks to all of you who are following the story and to those who favorite the story, I really wasn't expecting much so imagine my surprise when I saw my inbox! I will try to update once a week (I'm a slow writer, I tend to get distracted easily) and since I have another fic that I need to update and that I have been neglecting lately. **_

_**To Racquelchocolate: Yes Mary Margaret will show up, soon. I don't have a specific age for them but Emma is in her early 20's and David and Killian on their mid-20's!**_

_**If you have more questions don't hesitate. And reviews are always appreciated, it's nice to read them. :)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at the time and I started to panic, thinking I was late for my class. After a couple of seconds I realized that it was Saturday and that it was my day off from work too. Feeling relieved, I lay my head back on my pillow trying to get myself to sleep. It was no use; the shot of adrenaline really woke me up. Still I stayed in my bed enjoying the fact that I could loaf in it, and let my body finally relax from my insane lifestyle, I felt like lately I was spending half of my time at Granny's working and the other half at school. I barely had time to see my friends and I can't even remember the last time that I had a moment for myself or even enjoyed a lazy morning. So last night, when Granny came to see me 3 hours after my shift started, and ask me if I wanted to go home since it was a slow night and that we were overstaffed, I gladly accepted.

It was still early, and I didn't want to go home right away so I decided to go join my friends who went to grab a drink at a karaoke bar after class to celebrate the upcoming weekend. I thought it would be nice to see them outside of an academic purpose. I was happy that I finally got time to spend with them, and I had a blast. Having a couple of drinks, trying not to laugh when some people with a particular lack of talent were singing and talking up with my friends. I didn't stay late since I didn't have a lot of money to spend and I really didn't want to walk back home late at night. My friends insisted that I stayed, they even offered to pay a cab for me but I refused. I left around 11 p.m. and went to take the last bus that brought me near my apartment complex.

When I arrived home, I had completely forgotten that the guy that David found to be our roommate was moving in earlier. So when I headed to the bathroom I wasn't expecting to see him standing there as he finished wrapping his towel around his waist. I was so shocked with the sight in front of me that I just stood there trying to find a way to leave but couldn't. For a moment I tried to not look at him but felt hypnotize by his appearance: tall, his dark brown hair all wet from his shower, a scruff with hints of ginger and his toned torso covered with chest hair and I couldn't help my eyes from following the path from his chest hair that trailed south where his towel was hanging low on his hips. I tried to find the words to excuse myself, and stuttered the words leaving my spot completely flushed.

After I closed the door, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, maybe that would help me get my bearings back. A couple of minutes later, I heard the floor creak and he appeared in the kitchen. He wore what I assume was his pyjamas, and he looked damned good in them, and he seemed as uncomfortable as I was. I tried to look unaffected by our earlier encounter; I didn't want him to see that his state of almost nakedness made me feel uncomfortable. He had a lilted voice, rough and sweet at the same time and to top it off he had the most gorgeous cerulean eyes. He told me that his name was Killian, and I could see he was trying to make it up for our first meeting, and I couldn't help myself but to reply briefly and retreat to my room.

Laying down on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking about him and hoping it wasn't going to be awkward, it's exactly what I didn't want, things being gawky with a stranger living in my apartment. I turned my head around to check the time on my alarm clock and saw that it was already 10 a.m. Even if I didn't have to work today I still had a lot of things to do today, I had some studying, cleaning and some laundry to do. I decided to finally leave my bed and eat something. I opened my door and entered the kitchen; David was sitting at the dining table with Killian. As I entered both of them turned their heads towards me, I felt slightly exposed.

"Good morning sleepy head." Said David sounding particularly chirpy.

"Good morning" I mumbled. I walked towards the coffee machine craving for my daily fix of caffeine.

"Have you met Killian?" asked my brother. Thinking about our encounter I felt myself blush slightly and saw Killian shift on his seat, clearly as uncomfortable as I was.

He cleared his throat and answered my brother before I could. "Yes we have."

"Great! Killian already made some coffee, we left some for you." stated David.

I looked briefly at Killian, and he had a small smile. I glanced back at the coffee pot and started to pour myself a cup, I added some milk and a spoonful of sugar. As I waited for my cup to cool down a little, I went to grab two slices of bread and inserted them in the toaster.

"So what are you doing today?" inquired my brother.

"I've got an assignment that is due on Monday so I'll try and finish it, I've got some laundry to do and I need to clean my room, it's kind of big mess right now." I replied. "Are you working today?"

"Yes I am." Answered David with big smile.

"So that's why you are so cheerful this morning! Are you working with Mary Margaret?" I asked him in a teasing tone. My slices of bread jumped from the toaster, and they were burnt just the way I liked them. I dropped them on a plate and spread some blueberry jam on them. After I depositing the knife in the sink, I grabbed my cup of coffee and my plate and went to sit next to my brother.

"Yes I am." Responded David as he started to blush a little.

"Who's Mary Margaret?" questioned Killian as he was trying to follow our conversation.

"It's this girl I work with at the animal shelter."

"You mean the girl you have this huge crush on." I voiced as I rectified my brother's answer.

"I…I…don't have this huge crush on her!"

"Oh sorry, you're right. I meant to say the girl that you are in love with." I said in a teasing tone.

My brother shook his head while sighing. Every time he was this happy before going to work I knew that he was going to see Mary Margaret and I couldn't stop myself but tease him. I've seen her a couple of times when I went to see David over there, and she is real sweetheart and my brother was completely infatuated by her. And the fact that he was so bashful every time I mentioned her made me want to tease him more. Despite my jest, I really hoped that he would gather the courage to ask her out, because she was clearly as smitten with him as he was with her.

"Anyway…" finally said David as he turned his attention to Killian who had intently watched our discussion. "So what are you doing today Killian?"

"I'm going to go buy some furniture with my mate Graham. He is coming in a bit to pick me up so I can take advantage of his truck once again." Our new roommate answered.

That was perfect, I'm going to have the apartment all to myself so I could get all of my things done, I thought and I started to plan out my day in my head. The guys went back to their previous discussion I assumed, because they were now talking about sports. Typical boys. At least David seemed to get along with him. I finished my breakfast and got up to get dressed. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a black top. I left my room as David was leaving for work. I walked with him to the living room, said goodbye and I went for the bathroom to fix my hair and brush my teeth. As I was finishing brushing my teeth, Killian barge in the bathroom without lifting his eyes, when he finally did, his eyes widen for a second before a smirk crept on his face.

"We got to stop meeting up like this lass." He said with his lilted accent.

"Yeah, we do. I think we both should knock before even if the door is slightly open, just to be safe." I answered; I couldn't stop my lips from curving upwards.

"Indeed." He took a couple steps and he was standing next to me, grabbing his toothbrush with one hand and grabbing the toothpaste in the other. As he spread the white paste, he opened his mouth. "Even if I wouldn't mind barging in here if you were in the same state as I was last night." He added as he his eyes wandered up and down my body and he had the nerve to wink at me. I looked at him rolling my eyes, dropped my toothbrush in the cup on the sink and left his side.

I walked out of the washroom and I heard the door knock, I went to open the door and there was standing a tall man with brown hair, brown eyes and light stubble.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Killian's friend. His he here?" He asked, just when I was about to answer him my new roommate appeared beside me.

"Hey mate! Just in time." Killian exclaimed as he was putting on his leather jacket. "By the way, Graham this Emma, Emma this is my mate Graham."

His friend smiled at me, he had this really kind and sweet smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too." I simply answered.

"Ready?" Inquired Killian.

"Yes, let's go. I hope seeing you soon Emma." Graham told me keeping his gaze on me, and finally turning away, Killian following him.

"See you later, Emma." Said my roommate before closing the door.

Finally, was all I could think. I went to grab my bag filled with my books and notebook that was in my room and decided to do my work on the dining table. I had trouble concentrating; I couldn't stop thinking about Killian. I mean it's stupid that I did, I barely know him and the little I know about him, he already annoys me. Okay so he was attractive but his comment earlier really bugged me. Am I really going to have to put out with those types of comments and innuendos? This is going to be hell.

* * *

As we were walking towards Grahams truck, we talked a little. He asked me how I was settling in with my roommates. I told him that David and I really got along well, and that he really tried to make me feel welcomed. We arrived at his truck and I waited for him to unlock the door. When he did I went to sit in the passenger's seat.

"What about her?" asked Graham while he started the engine.

"Emma? Well I haven't gotten the time to really talk to her, but she seems like a stubborn lass." I replied.

"Well, she is gorgeous tough." He stated.

"That she is." I acquiesce. I couldn't help but reminding myself how beautiful she was when she looked at me with her soft smile earlier. I really hoped that we could get along, since we are sharing an apartment. If so, I should really stop right now with comments filled with innuendo, but seeing how she reacted it would be hard. Seeing her riled up was kind of entertaining. At least, Emma was a good distraction from _her_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys! I want to thank you once again for those who left a review, who are now following the story and to those who clicked on the favorite button. It makes me happy to see that you are enjoying the story.**_

_**I also want to thank oncertwice for being my beta and giving me some feedback!  
**_

_**Also, to Zerousy:** Are both Graham and Killian interested in her? **You're just going to wait and see ;) **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Once again, reviews are always appreciated, it helps my muse to continue the plot of the story!**_

* * *

It has been three weeks now that I've been staying with David and Emma. I've been spending a good amount of time with David and we have been hanging together on evenings having a couple of beers after I've come back from work, or when he comes back exhausted from school. I've gotten to know him pretty well; he told me that he wanted to become a detective so he's studying in law enforcement. I could really see him exercise that profession‒ he was righteous, smart, and he really cared about others, which should make him a good detective. He also worked at the animal shelter with this Mary Margaret, and like his sister mentioned, he really did have it bad for her. I usually gave him pep talks before he went to work; he really needed to gain the courage to ask her out.

As for Emma, well, I didn't see her often; she was always busy studying in her room, or at the library. She also worked a lot at this restaurant, almost every day of the week. I seriously wondered how she was able to do all of this without collapsing. I didn't know a lot about her, and David didn't tell me much either. He only told me that she wasn't always like this, always focused on work and fending off others, and that she was kind of a loner. She also avoided me like the plague. Every time we were in the same room she had a tendency to flee in her room, or she would talk to her brother whilst ignoring me. I have a feeling that she didn't really like my comment the last time we bumped into each other in the washroom. I tried to make amends with her by doing some nice gestures. I always made some extra coffee in the morning so it was ready for her when she got up, but she was having none of it. I barely got a thank you, or even a smile that would acknowledge my gesture. I was becoming quite irritated by her coldness, so I decided 'to hell with it,' if she wanted to be unpleasant, so be it.

Today after work, I went to grab a drink with Graham at our favourite pub. We drank a couple of pints whilst catching up. My mate asked me if things were getting better with Emma and I shook my head while taking a sip from my stout. He, of course, laughed and told me that not every girl swoons at my charms and that now he had the living proof. I cast him a forced smile‒ it bothered me that he thought that I was craving for her attention because I honestly wasn't. I just came out of a toxic relationship and a fling was the last thing on my mind. I simply didn't want to live with a person who was annoyed by my mere presence. After a couple of hours of drinking, I felt the weariness of my day's work, so I decided to part ways with Graham and went back to the apartment.

When I entered the apartment, it was pitch black, except for the small lamp that was lit at the far end of the hallway where the living room was. I could hear the faint sound of the television. I looked at the key holder next to the door, and saw that both sets of keys were there. David's door was closed, so I assumed that he was sleeping, so it must be Emma who is still awake. I took off my shoes, hung my leather jacket, and started to walk towards the living room, bracing myself for her cold shoulder. As I entered the room, I saw Emma lying on the couch. She was on her side with a small pillow tucked under her head, sound asleep. She was in her pink pyjama bottoms and wearing a white top. I could see her chest rising in a steady rhythm; she must have fallen asleep while watching TV. I couldn't blame her with the crazy lifestyle that she had. I could not stop myself from watching her, she looked so peaceful, her features normally so serious were now soft and relaxed. She was so beautiful in that state. Suddenly, I saw her body shiver and automatically she started to curl her body in on herself. Thinking she must be cold, I looked around and found the black and white striped throw that was folded at the other end of the couch. I grabbed it and covered her up, her body instantly accepting it. I looked at her one last time, and went to turn the TV and the lights off before entering my now-furnished room. I disrobed myself and went to bed in my boxer briefs only. I slipped under the covers and felt my eyelids go heavy the instant my head touched my pillow and started to drift off to sleep. For the first time in a month, my thoughts didn't wander off to Milah as I was falling asleep. This time, the last thing I remembered was the sight of Emma's state of peace.

* * *

I heard the water run in the kitchen and the sound of dishes being lightly tossed around; I could also hear voices whispering. I opened my eyes slowly and realised that I had fallen asleep on the couch. I tried pulling myself up and suddenly felt my right arm completely numb and I winced at the unpleasant feeling. Sitting down on the couch, I realised that I had slept with a blanket, which I didn't remember grabbing. It must've been David who covered me, I simply deduced. I got up, folded the throw and dropped it off on the couch, and I went to join the guys in the kitchen.

"Good morning, sis. Sleep well?" asked my brother.

"Yeah, I really did, but my body is paying the price this morning." I said as I was stretching my muscles, the action releasing the tension and strain. "Thanks for the blanket last night, it was kind of chilly." I told David as I was pouring myself my first cup of coffee of the day.

"I didn't, I went to bed before you fell asleep on the couch and I didn't leave my room until this morning. When I woke up you already had it on you." David explained with his mug in mid-air.

"Actually, I did," confessed our roommate as he looked up to me with a small smile. I stood there, stunned. _Why would he do that?_ David's eyes wandered between Killian and me for a second. Seeing that I wasn't really responding to his admission, Killian opened his mouth to clarify his gesture.

"I came back late last night, and I saw you sleeping on the couch with the television and lights on. You seemed to be sleeping well and didn't want to bother you. But, since you seemed to be freezing, I grabbed the blanket to cover you."

I was still stunned with his nice act. It seems that he could do something nice besides giving comments filled with double meaning. I cleared my throat and thanked him with a shy smile.

"Okay…" David finally spoke and I returned to my task, preparing my coffee and making myself some pancakes. "So Emma, this week is our last week of this horrible and painful semester. Do you want to throw a party here next Saturday to celebrate?"

"Sure, why not? It could be fun. Are you inviting _Mary Margaret_?" I asked him in a teasing tone. David's face turned red and couldn't help himself but to smile.

"Yes, I am."

"I am finally getting the chance to meet the lass who's got you acting up like a teenaged boy." Said Killian as he got up, taking his mug for one last sip of coffee.

"Yes, you are. And you two…" started David with a serious look, his finger pointing at us in warning, "…you better behave yourselves and not make fun of me like this in front of her. Got it?"

"Such a drama queen, David! Don't worry, I won't tell her embarrassing stories from when were kids." I answered laughing while I flipped the pancake in the pan.

"Don't worry, mate. On that note, I have to go to work." Killian said as he walked towards the counter next to me to drop his mug into the sink.

"See you, Jones." Replied David as his attention went back to his newspaper.

Killian made a small wave at him and his hand landed on my shoulder after. I turned around to look at him with a surprised expression and before I could say anything to him, he opened his mouth.

"See you later, Emma."

That was all he said before winking and leaving his spot to follow the path to the door. Just when I thought that I could put his previous annoying comment to rest he had to go and wink at me. I couldn't stop the irritated groan that left my mouth. David lifted his eyes from his newspaper, and glanced at me with a questioning look.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"So why did you make that sound you make when you're pissed?" he asked while he crossed his arms in front of his chest as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's nothing." I responded as I took the pan to slide the pancake on my plate. I took the maple syrup and a fork and went to sit with my brother. I could still feel him staring at me with a look that said that he didn't believe me.

"Ugh… fine." I said, defeated. "It's Killian. I know that you two have become friends and all, but I can't stop myself from thinking that he's annoying."

"Actually, you think that all men are annoying. Except for your brother, of course."

"That's not true! I don't think all men are annoying! It's just that Killian is Captain Innuendo and it bugs me." I replied, defending my opinion.

"Okay, that might be true. But his comments are completely harmless and you know that. You know, not every guy is like Neal. You should stop labeling all men in the same category after one jerk."

I looked down at my plate, my fork slightly poking my pancake. David was right; I should stop putting every guy I meet in the same basket labelled with the word 'asshole' on it.

"Seriously. He's a good guy, just be nicer to him and leave him off the hook for those small comments, he's just teasing." David pleaded.

"I'll try." I simply replied.

* * *

The week had been awfully long, it was our finals so David and I spent all of our time studying and stressing out. I was so happy that it was now Saturday, and that my dear brother had the marvellous idea of having a party. Our place isn't big, but we had the living room and the kitchen as chilling spots and now that it was hotter outside we had the balcony. I've arranged myself with Granny to work the morning shift on Saturday instead of the evening shift. She, of course, granted my demand since I was her granddaughter's best friend. It was 5 p.m. and I'd finished work an hour ago. I was now sitting on Ruby's bed waiting for her to finish getting herself ready.

"You know, Ruby, it's not necessary to get yourself all dolled up. The usual people will be there." I said as laid on her bed, my legs hanging over the edge.

"I know, but Victor is going to be there and it has been awhile since we saw each other because of our finals and I want to make myself pretty for him." replied Ruby while she was applying her usual red lipstick.

"You know he doesn't care if you are all dressed up, you could wear a potato sack and he would still love you."

"I know, but I like making myself pretty for him. You know, you should consider putting on a little make-up and wearing something that would complement your body. Seriously, jeans and a shirt?" She looked at me with a look that was so _Ruby_.

"Yes, seriously. And I'm sticking to it."

"Oh, come on! Let me lend you something!" She pleaded. "There are gonna be guys there and you could totally hook up with one of them."

"Absolutely not. I don't need to hook up with anybody, and I like the way I look. Besides, all the guys that are going to be there know me, so there's no need." I answered as I sat up on the bed, a little outraged.

"That's not true, there's going to be your roommate, whom I can't wait to meet by the way, and he'll probably bring some of his friends. Pleeeeease." She said jumping on the bed next to me, looking at me with her best sad puppy eyes, her mouth pouting. I let myself fall back on the bed with a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but nothing too short or low cut. You know I don't feel comfortable in that kind of stuff."

"Yay!" exclaimed Ruby as she got up, jumping towards her closet to find some clothes to lend me.

* * *

It was 6:30 p.m and I just finished closing the music store. David came to join me at work so we could go buy the supplies for tonight. We went to grocery store to buy some chips, beer, juice, soda and some ice, and then we went to the liquor store to buy the hard stuff. We returned to the apartment around 7p.m. and we dropped our purchases on the kitchen table before we put them away.

An hour later people started to arrive, all friends of David. He introduced me to his friends; I couldn't remember all of their names but they were really nice. I was in the living room chatting with this guy called August when we heard the door open followed by a girl yelling.

"WE'RE HERE!" said a brunette with red lips as she jumped on this guy whose name was Victor. As they were kissing, all the people around us were yelling them to get a room. I heard another set of footstep in the hallway, and I turned around to see Emma walking in the living room.

I blinked a couple of times; I didn't recognize her at first. Her blonde hair, that was usually wavy, was curled up. She was wearing a little bit of make-up, a small black line drawn across her eyelid, and her eyelashes were black, which made her green eyes pop. She was wearing a navy dress that hugged her curves perfectly, with a square neckline, thick stripes, and the hem of her dress stopped just before her knees. She was clearly a sight to behold. She went to greet her friends, and when she came around to me she mumbled a shy hello. She was clearly uncomfortable in that dress, but she looked bloody beautiful.

Slowly people got settled and they were dispersed all around the place, everybody had a drink in hand and there was good music playing. After a while, Graham arrived with Robin. It wasn't that I didn't like David's friends, but I was happy to see some familiar faces. We went to the kitchen and poured ourselves some rum.

"So, where's Emma?" asked Graham.

"I don't know, she must be around somewhere."

"Is it true that this woman can't stand the sight of you?" asked Robin with a light chuckle.

"It's not that she doesn't like the sight of me, she's just kind of a loner. She _is_ quite hard to grasp, though."

"Mmm…" he responded while taking a sip of his drink. "So have you heard from Milah lately?" Robin inquired.

"And, at that, I'm leaving." Graham said, taking his drink with him as he went to mingle with the others.

"Ugh… no, I haven't and I don't want to." I told Robin. She was the last person that I wanted to see.

"I understand that she hurt you, but you should at least talk to her and clear the air."

"What is there to clarify? She played me and she lied to me for _years_. I don't want to talk about her anymore." I vociferated. I filled my glass, and decided to walk around to cool myself down. I didn't mean to lash out at Robin, but every time I thought about her I couldn't stop myself from boiling over.

As I was walking towards the living room, I saw Emma. She had her back leaned on the wall near the hallway and she was talking with Graham. He was standing in front of her, saying something to her and she started to laugh. I've never seen her laugh this way and I couldn't help but feel jealous of my friend. He was able to make her smile and laugh when the only thing that I got in exchange was her cold stare.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys! So here's the next chapter of SG! I was pretty inspired for this chapter when I woke this morning so I decided to make the most of my last day off to write. **_

_**So this chapter is only going to be Emma's POV. And it starts where the other one ended.**_

_**I want to thanks again for oncertwice for editing my fic again! You are lovely!**_

_**Thanks again for the reviews/follow/favorite!**_

_**I hope you like this chapter, and please feel free to leave a comment, they help fuel my muse!**_

_***By the way I changed my Pen Name: .eyes = proudblueeyesthings I changed it for my tumblr URL**_

* * *

I took a sip of my beer, and I cursed myself for letting Ruby convince me to let her choose my clothes for tonight. I felt overdress for a party in my own apartment, my hair all curled up, with make-up, a tight dress and high heeled shoes really didn't scream 'let's have a casual party to celebrate the end of this semester.' Instead, I looked like a girl who was trying too much to seek attention. _Damn you, Ruby. _I couldn't stand to be in those shoes anymore so I walked toward the entrance, to take off my shoes and leave them with all the others. When I came back, Killian's friend was standing in front of me.

"Hi, Emma!" He said with smile.

"Hi… ummm…" I said as I was trying to remember what his name was.

"Graham." He answered with a light chuckle; he must have sensed my memory lapse. I smiled at him, feeling a little bit guilty for it.

"I'm so sorry, I'm not really good with names." I justified.

"No worries, we only saw each other once, and that was when Killian moved in; so it has been awhile." He answered, shifting nervously. "So, I've been told that you and your brother decided to throw this party to celebrate. What are you celebrating?" He asked me as took a sip from his drink, his gaze fixed on me.

"The end of this long and painful semester." I replied.

"Oh, well that's a good reason. What do you study?"

"It's my second year studying sociology."

"Wow, what are you planning to do with your degree?" He asked me as I took a sip from my beer.

"There are a lot of options out there. I mainly want to work with struggling communities, helping them find work, learn their rights, help their families and that kind of stuff." I explained to him.

"Emma the Saviour, to the rescue!" Joked Graham as he lifted one of his arms up as if he was a superhero. I couldn't help myself but laugh at his comment. Just when I was about to reply, there was a soft, gentle hand that touched my shoulder. I turned around to see whose hand it was. I came face to face with girl with a pixie haircut, raven black hair and a set of kind green eyes.

"Oh hey! Mary Margaret, you made it!" I exclaimed.

"Hi Emma, how are you?" she asked as she pulled me into her arms for a hug.

"I'm good, it's nice to see you again."

"You too, I just arrived and I wasn't sure if I was in the right apartment, since I don't know anybody here— well, except for you and David." She said with a smile. "Is David around?" She asked as her eyes started to scan around the room.

"Yeah, come on." I told her as I took her hand for her to follow me across the room. I turned back to Graham before leaving. "Nice to talking to you Graham, see you later."

"See you, Emma." He simply replied as I left him alone on his spot.

When we arrived in the kitchen, we saw David standing next to the dining the table, talking with Killian and another guy, which I assumed was another of Killian's friends. They were engrossed in their discussion and we could hear them laughing so loudly that they didn't even hear us arrive. I touched my brother's arm, he turned around and the second he saw Mary Margaret his eyes softened.

"Hey, Mary Margaret, you made it. I was afraid you weren't going to come."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." She said with a shy smile and David looked at her with the same loving gaze. They really had it bad for each other and they were the only two people who didn't see that. I cleared my throat and they both jumped slightly, their eyes leaving each other's. I looked at David with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, so, Mary Margaret, this is my roommate Killian, and this is his friend Robin." They both nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, I have heard a lot of lovely things about you." Said Killian, David immediately turning his head towards with a look that said: 'what the hell are you doing?'

"Sooo… Do you want a drink?" quickly said David, before our roommate could say anything else.

"Sure!" She said in her usual chirpy voice as she followed David through the kitchen. I was left alone with Killian and his friend Robin, and I really didn't know what to say. I raised both of my eyebrows and looked at them with tight smile. _Wow, this was awkward._

"So, I'll see you guys later." I turned on my heels and went back to the living room to join Ruby, who was sitting on the couch.

The party kept going strong and people were having fun. So did I, it felt good to finally let go of all the pressure I've been enduring with work and school. I could see that more and more people were getting sloshed, and we were soon going to run out of our beer stock, and it wouldn't be long before we took out the hard stuff. And every time we had a party and we started to drink the hard stuff Ruby always had to propose a drinking game. So when Ruby entered the living room with a bottle of Jameson in one hand and a pack of cards in the other, I knew what was coming.

"Who wants to play _Kings_?" asked Ruby a little too loudly.

Everybody answered Ruby by cheering. _Here we go_, I thought.

"Yay! So let me explain the rules to those haven't played this game before. I'm going to place this deck of cards face down on the table, and one at the time you're going to pick a card. Each card number will tell you what to do, so if you pick card with a 2 on it, you have to do what you're asked to." Explained Ruby.

"How will we know what each card does, love?" asked Killian.

"I will write them on a paper with each consequences." Replied my friend, and she then turned around so she could look at me. "Emma can you go get some shot glasses?"

"Yup." I answered as I got myself up from the couch.

I went into the kitchen, looking for the plastic shot glasses that my brother bought at the dollar store. I started to look through the kitchen but I couldn't find them. I decided to go fetch David so he could help, but before I could, Killian entered the room.

"Need a hand, love?"

"No, I'm fine." I answered. I was about to pass him when he moved to his right, preventing me from leaving. I let out a frustrated sigh the second he was in front of me.

"What do you want, Jones?" I asked him, crossing my arms in front of my chest, dropping my right hip.

"I just wanted to help you find those shot glasses, but you really can't seem to accept any of my nice gestures. What did I do for you to be so cold to me all the time?"

"Nothing."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, love. You do everything in your power to avoid me, to even talk to me. And when you do, well let's say it's not in a friendly tone." His blue eyes were locked on mine; I could see that he was angry and seeking an explanation. I stood there completely frozen, his eyes burning through me. I wanted to answer him but I really didn't know what to tell him. Luckily, David arrived behind him.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah. Killian was about to help me find the glasses." I told him. Killian looked at me with a confused expression, but I avoided his gaze the best that I could. I knew that what I told David wasn't true, but I just didn't want to deal with all of this right now. Especially not when a group of people were waiting for us.

"Do you know where they are?" David asked Killian.

"No, I don't."

David walked passed him and went to open the small cupboard above the sink. He grabbed the plastic bag filled with the small plastic cups. "Here we go." My brother smiled and went back to the living room. I started to walk behind him when Killian grabbed my arm and he looked at me with a questioning look, still waiting for me to answer him. My eyes levelled with his eyes and I cast him a look that told him that we would talk later, before I joined everybody in the other room. I felt him following me and he went to stand next to his friends.

David had given a plastic shooter cup to everybody and Ruby left the bottle of Jameson on the table, the cards displayed face down all around the bottle creating a circle. Ruby decided to break the ice and was the first one to pick a card.

"Three! So this number means I've got to take 3 sips of my drink!" She said more to those who never played the game than to herself, since we knew how to play it. She turned around to the person standing next to her, which was her boyfriend. "Victor, it's now your turn."

He bent down to pick a random card and showed it to us. He had a card with number 6 on it. "Oh! All the guys have to drink!" exclaimed Victor.

It went on like this for a couple of rounds. Some of the cards made us establish rules and Jefferson had the marvellous idea to make us slap ourselves before having a sip of our drink. Mary Margaret established the rule of no curse words. If we broke those rules or forgot to apply them we had to drink 2 sips, if we still forgot, 3 sips and so on. Some picked the cards where everyone needs to take a shot. After a couple of rounds, I felt my body heat up from all the alcohol I drank. I could feel my cheeks burn up, so I decided to stop playing the game and get up to get some fresh air. The second I stood on my two feet, I realised that I was tipsier than I thought, but I still managed to walk in a decent manner towards the balcony.

The moment I got outside I felt the wind brush my body and it felt amazing. I leaned forward and dropped my arms on the balcony fence. I lifted my head and closed my eyes, enjoying the breeze, listening to the sounds that were unique to the city. Suddenly, I heard the balcony door slide and felt someone standing next to me. I opened my eyes and turned my head to see that it was Killian. He was looking over the balcony, watching the cars passing by on the street. We both stood there in silence for awhile, before I decided to finally break the ice.

"I'm sorry."

"For what, love?" he asked, raising one of his thick eyebrows.

"For being a bitch." I said bluntly.

He laughed softly. "I don't think you are a bitch. I just want to know if I did something to offend you?"

"Well, not really. It's just…" I paused, sighing heavily. "I don't know why, but you make me feel uncomfortable. And the fact that I can't put my finger on it makes me want to push you away."

"Is it because of all the teasing comments I make?"

"Maybe, I don't know. But they certainly don't help!"

"I really don't want us to continue living like this. I'm not saying that we should be friends, but at least get along. We are living under the same roof and don't want you feeling uneasy in your own apartment. I can try I stop making the comments, but you have to meet me halfway. Perhaps a 'hello,' a 'thank you,' or at least acknowledging my presence would be a start." He adjures. "What do you say, love? Do you want to start over?"

My eyes searched his, and all I could see was raw honesty in his sparkling blue eyes. He was right, we couldn't continue acting like this, I couldn't continue acting like this. I didn't want to be uncomfortable in my own apartment while having a roommate, but it seemed I created those moments with him.

"Okay. Let's start over." I answered him with smile and he responded with a smirk.

"Want to go back in?"

"Sure."

"After you." He said as he pointed his arm towards the door.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman?" I said teasingly as I walked passed him. He opened the door and he answered me with smile. "I'm _always_ a gentleman, darling."


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the wait, I got myself caught up on writing another multi-chapter fic. To those who are following this story, don't worry I don't plan on giving up this story, it might just take more time for to update since it seems I keep getting myself caught up on new stories!_

_I also want to thank those who reviewed/followed/ favorite the story. _

_As usual, thanks to the lovely Nicki- oncertwice for editing my stories including this one! You're such a sweetheart especially after what happenned when edited it, I owe it to you!  
_

_Please review, it's always nice to know what you guys thought about the story!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Since our discussion at the party, Killian really did make an effort to tone down his comments filled with innuendos, and I was grateful for it. He let the occasional comment slip and, as usual, I just rolled my eyes and ignored his comments.

As promised, I also tried to be nicer to him and since then there was less tension between us, and our living situation was more pleasant. I'd been hanging out more with David and Killian, spending evenings on the balcony enjoying the hot weather whilst drinking a cold beer. I realised that Killian isn't as annoying as I originally thought but I still thought that he was smug and cheeky.

Since his arrival, things had changed a lot around the apartment; David and I were less stressed out when it came to money, my brother now had a new friend to hang out with, and now that my relationship with the Irishman was tolerable, it wasn't that bad having him around.

It was Sunday and, as usual, I woke up this morning at 7 a.m. to get myself ready for work and I was starving and in desperate need of caffeine. When I came out of my room I found Killian in his sweatpants and in a white T-shirt, already in the kitchen preparing coffee. He turned his head around towards me the second he heard my door open.

"Hello love, how are you this morning?" He asked me with one of his usual annoyingly attractive smirk, the fact that that smirk of his had any effect on me made me want to slap it off his face. I cursed myself for thinking that anything that came from him was attractive.

"I told you already, Jones, no pet names." I gritted as I glared at him. He looked at me with both of his eyebrows raised, his hands up in surrender, laughing slightly at my response.

"Wow, you're in a good mood this morning." He said as he moved out of my way to let me open the fridge next to him. He went to sit down at the table while he waited for the coffee to finish brewing.

"It's 7 in the morning and I need to go to work, of course I'm in a good mood." I told him sarcastically with a fake smile. I turned my attention back to my task as I grabbed the bread and closed the fridge door and took two slices and dropped them in the toaster. I shifted around so I could look at him, my back leaning on the counter my hands gripping the edge of it.

"Why are _you_ up so early? I mean if I were you I would stay in bed until noon."

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised and a cocky grin on his face. "I would if I had a pretty lass like you accompanying me."

I rolled my eyes at his comment, letting out a frustrated sigh. _He's so infuriating. _"Jones! Didn't we talk about this? No more innuendos or sexual comments of any kind."

He kept on laughing, which only served to make me more frustrated with him.

"I'm sorry, Swan, but it's too easy." He told me, still laughing.

He got up from his chair when the coffee machine when it stopped making the familiar sound of coffee brewing. He went to stand next to me as the machine was next to the toaster, still smiling. My eyes followed him as I glared at him while he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I don't care if it's easy, please stop." I begged him.

He poured a second cup, adding the exact amount of sugar and milk I would, he stirred the hot liquid, when he finished he handed me the mug.

I took it, completely dumbfounded. _How did he know how I liked my coffee?_

"What would be the fun in that?" He asked as he raised one of his eyebrows up, taking a sip of his coffee before heading towards his bedroom.

I stood there looking at the kitchen exit completely frozen; the sound of my toast popping out drew me out from my thoughts. I dropped the mug he offered me and I started to prepare my breakfast quickly when I saw it was already 7:12 and realised I needed to be out of the apartment in 20 minutes if I didn't want to be late for work.

I damned my infuriating and attractive roommate for distracting me from my usual morning routine and blamed him when I arrived just in time at Granny's, out of breath since I ran to make sure I wasn't late.

After my encounter with Emma this morning, I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

Since the party things have been better between us and I've been trying hard not get her annoyed with my constant comments.

When I occasionally let one slip she would only respond with a roll of her eyes and sometimes I could get a glimpse of a smile, but of course she would deny it if I pointed it out.

But today was different, she clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed and wasn't in the mood for pleasantries and I felt a little bad when I realised that I may have pushed my comments a little too far, considering a recent truce. I felt her rush through the apartment before she left to work and I assumed she was a bit late.

As I got prepared to go to work, I decided that I would find a way to make it up to her tonight. I finished getting dressed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Sunday mornings were usually pretty busy at Granny's and today wasn't an exception.

I ran back and forth taking orders, refilling coffee mugs and bringing plates to my assigned tables. The adrenaline rush that came with such a crowd woke me more than the coffee Killian made me, making me switch in automatic mode and I was grateful for it because I was dreading my ability to do my job when I opened my eyes this morning.

As the first hours of my shifted progressed it only got busier, and my energy slowly started to falter as I started making small mistakes, like forgetting the glass of water the customer asked me for or forgetting one little item in their order and then the mistakes gradually got bigger.

The worst one was when I needed to make a fresh pot of coffee and I forgot that I've had already pressed the button that started the coffee to pour in the pot and without even realising it I pressed it twice. A couple of minutes later when I went to my station to prepare a bowl of soup I was shocked when I saw the pot overflowing with coffee which was still pouring, spilling coffee everywhere on the counter and on the floor.

I cursed myself and ran to stop the machine, and tried to clean up my mess fast since I still had a shitload of tables to serve. This day officially turned out to be hell.

I managed to survive the breakfast and lunch rush without further major accidents.

It was now 2 p.m. and I was looking forward to the end of my shift. Granny decided to send me on break since it was now calm, and I still had 3 hours to my workday's end.

I ordered a B.L.T. from the kitchen and went to make myself a hot chocolate with cinnamon while my sandwich was being made.

I finished preparing my drink as the cook rang the bell that informed me that my food was ready. I took the plate and my mug, grabbed the weekend newspaper edition and I went to sit outside at one of the free tables to eat, since I really needed some fresh air, the heat from the restaurant becoming nauseating. The fresh air brushing my sheened skin felt amazing.

I choose a table far from the restaurant entrance and from the sidewalk, wanting to be left alone.

I opened the newspaper and started to skim through it as I ate. As I took the last bite of my sandwich, I felt my phone vibrated inside the pocket of my red apron. I took the napkin that was under my plate, and cleaned my hands before taking out my phone.

It was a text message from David asking me if I had any plans for tonight as he wanted to know if I wanted to have a movie night with him and our roommate, I started typing my response when I heard a man's voice with a soft lilted accent above me.

"Emma?"

I lifted my head to see who it was; I had to squint my eyes because of a ray of sun that hit me straight on my face. I could discern a tall man with brown hair and soft curls. I raised my hand above my forehead so I could get a better look, when I did I instantly recognise who it was.

"Graham?"

He laughed softly at the uncertainty in my voice, since the last time we saw each other I didn't even remember his name.

"Yes. You work here?"

"Um, yeah I do." I answered him with a smile.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

"Um, no." I moved my chair a little so he could he move the chair next to me for him to sit. As he was now sitting, the sun didn't blind me as much, so I could now see him more clearly.

"So, how are your vacations up until now?"

"Not bad, I've been working a lot though, still need the money." I replied with my eyebrows raised, my mouth in thin smile, as I lifted my mug for a sip.

"Do you guys have less financial problems now that Killian is living with you guys?"

I licked the whipped cream from my upper lip before I answered.

"Yes, a lot actually, but there are still a lot of debts to be paid."

"Well at least there's less pressure." He said with a sweet smile his brown eyes locked on mine and I couldn't help myself from smiling back.

"So what brings you here?" I asked him.

"I was walking back to my car, when I saw you sitting here all on your own and thought I could stop by and say hi." He answered as I could glimpse a hint of red spreading on his cheeks under his stubble.

"Oh, that's nice of you. It's nice to speak with someone aside from taking an order."

He chuckled at my comment; I saw him shifting in his seat as he lowered his gaze. He took a deep breath as if he was building up courage for something.

"So, Emma, are you doing anything tonight?" I was about to say yes, when I told myself that I could stay home with the guys, a thing that I do almost every night, or do something with someone else.

"No, why?"

"I was wondering if you might want to go out, have a drink or whatever you might want to do." He blurted.

"A drink sounds like fun." I replied him with a smile.

He looked happy with my answer as his smile widened. "So what time do you want to meet up?"

"Let's say, 7 at McCarold's?"

"Perfect—see you tonight, then." He got up from his chair and started to walk away, when got to the sidewalk he looked back one last time casting me one last smile as he waved goodbye.

I stayed in my seat grinning like an idiot. I had no idea what just happened and why I was excited for this, I mean he was attractive there's no denying that. I looked back at my phone to see what time it was and realised that my break was about to finish. I reopened David's text message and deleted what I started to answer him and typed in something new.

_Sorry David, I've got plans tonight._

I hit the send button and got up, grabbing my plate, which had breadcrumbs on it, and my mug and went back inside the diner. I was now really looking forward to the end of my shift.

I locked the door of the store, glad that this day finally came to an end.

Regina was a pain in the ass as usual, bossing me around as if this was my first day working here. At least today I was working with Tink, a petite sweet blond that started working here a couple of weeks ago. After Regina left for the day we actually cheered at her departure, making the last hour of our shifts more bearable.

I went back to my register and started to count the takings as Tink finished cleaning up the store.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" asked Tink when she finished cleaning the floor as she went to readjust a couple of CD cases on the shelves in front of the register.

"I'm having a movie night with my roommates." I answered as I finished counting, taking the cash register and dropping the sales report on top of it, walking towards the back of the store. She followed me since she finished her part of her close.

"What about you?"

I dropped my knees to the floor as I opened the safe where we stored the cash register, when I did, I closed the door and saw Tink readjusting the bun on top of her head as she answered me.

"I'm going out with a couple of friends, I was wondering if you might want to join us."

I got up and went to my locker to grab my stuff.

"Maybe another time." I told her with a smile. "So, are you ready to go?"

She nodded and we both went towards the door. I stopped to set up the alarm, Tink waiting for me outside of the store. When it started to beep I hurried my steps to the door, the beeping reminding me I still had 30 seconds. When I finally locked the doors of the store, Tink and I said goodbye and went our separate ways.

I made a detour to the liquor store, since I wanted to grab a bottle of wine, Emma's favourite kind, as a way to apologizing for my behaviour this morning.

After a good 15 minute walk from the liquor store, I arrived at my apartment.

I climbed the three flights of stairs before arriving to my door. As I was about to insert my keys in the lock, the door swung open and I was face to face with Emma.

Her soft golden curls were bouncing on her shoulders and she was wearing a summer dress with a floral print. She had a dab of red lipstick on her lips and a thin black line adorning her eyelids.

We both stood there, surprised to see each other.

"Jesus Killian, you scared me!" Emma said with a hand splayed on her chest.

"Sorry, lo… Emma. I must say, you look beautiful."

She shifted uncomfortably as a shade of pink appeared on her cheekbones.

"Uh, thanks." She said as she left the doorway, passing by me.

"You're not staying for movie night?" I asked, confused.

"Uh… no, I actually have a date."

"With whom?"

"It's none of your business, actually. But if you must know, it's with your friend Graham."

I looked at her, dumbfounded by her answer. She looked at her watch and then back at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry, Killian, but I have to go." She turned around and climbed down the stairs.

I stood there, looking at the spot on which she was standing a second ago. I felt conflicted on what just happened, not able to put words on how I felt towards this situation. I finally went inside and went to my room.

I sat on my bed and I automatically knew that I would ruminate on Emma being out with Graham all night if I stayed in. I took my phone and scrolled down my contact list, when I found the name I was looking for, I sent text message to that person.

_Where are you guys going tonight?_


	6. Chapter 6

**_So I tried not to take too much time between the updates this time, and I'll try, try to keep it this way._**

**_I hope you like this chapter and the where this story is going to go afterwards. This chapter like always is front both Killian and Emma's POV, starting up with Emma._**

**_Warning: From here on now there will be some smut, not in every chapter but some of them. There's some 'smut' in this chapter (not really) but I decided to put into CS Smut tag anyways, but don't expect a full on sex scene in this chapter._**

**_Thanks to Nicki- oncertwice for editing and flailing over this update!_**

**_Read and enjoy!_**

* * *

I arrived at McCarold's fifteen minutes late, as my encounter with Killian held me back a little bit.

I scanned around the pub to see if Graham was already here. I saw from afar a hand wave at me, I squinted my eyes and saw that it was him, sitting in the back. I smiled and walked through the crowded bar and went to join him.

Near the entrance, there was a big group of people who didn't budge from where they stood as I asked them if they could let me go through. When they didn't hear me after many attempts, I stopped being polite and pushed the petite blond girl out of the way and made my way through to my date as she gave me the stink eye.

"Hey! I hope I didn't make you wait too long?" I asked as we both leaned in to greet each other with a kiss on the cheek.

"No, I just got here a couple of minutes ago."

"Ah great, I really didn't want to keep you waiting. Stuff happened back at the apartment that I wasn't expecting." I told him as I sat down.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Well, I missed my bus when I finished working and when I got home I didn't have that much time left to get ready and just when I was leaving the apartment I bumped into Killian." I responded.

"Oh." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he listened. "What did you tell him?"

"That I was going on a date with you." I said casually.

We were interrupted by a waitress that came to our table to take our order. We both hadn't had supper so we ordered food with our beer. I decided to go with a classic, a burger and Graham ordered some fish'n'chips.

When the waitress left, we both looked at each other with a shy and uncomfortable smile, and I felt the nervousness that came with being on a date.

It was especially weird for me since I haven't been on a date since Neal, and after he left me I swore that I wasn't going to go on a date again.

I don't know what made me want to change my mind with Graham, but he seemed very sweet and gentle. I didn't let my guard down though; because when I met Neal I also thought that he was sweet and kind.

"Well I've got to say you look very beautiful tonight, Emma, as always."

I simply smiled at him as he said his compliment. "Thank you."

When our drinks arrived, we cheered and took a sip of our drinks.

"So." I asked him, breaking the silence between us. "You know what I study and know that I work at Granny's, but I still don't know what _you_ do?"

"I work at the sheriff's station as deputy."

I looked at him with an impress look. I mean I couldn't picture him as an authority figure; he seemed way too sweet for that.

We kept talking and sharing stories as we waited for our food to arrive, I quickly became comfortable with him. I didn't know why, there was something about him that I found soothing.

Maybe it was the way he talked and his calmness, he didn't seem to be one of those guys who just went from girl to girl. He was the complete opposite of his best friend, and I really appreciated it, especially after the relapse my relationship with Killian had earlier today.

* * *

I left the apartment as soon as my phone alerted me with the address of the bar.

I didn't know why the fact that Emma went on a date with Graham bothered me that much. I mean she can do whatever she wants, date whomever she wants, it's none of my business. I could admit that she was gorgeous, sexy, feisty and smart. Any man should consider themselves lucky if they had any kind of affection coming from her.

But there was still this feeling tingling inside of me.

The best way to not think about all of this, and try to understand what I was feeling was to just go out, drink and forget.

I arrived at the bar, and found who I was looking for the moment I entered the place since her and her friends were crowding the front entrance.

"KILLIAN!" Screamed Tink as she jumped in my arms, clearly inebriated. "You've made it! I'm glad that you decided to join us!"

"Well my plans got cancelled love, so why not go out and have drink instead."

She took me by the hand and presented me to all of her friends. With the loud music, she had to yell at me in my ear all of her friend's name, and I just smiled back at them, remembering not one of their names.

I waited a couple of minutes for a waitress to come by, but seeing how busy the place was I knew it would take awhile to have some service, so I decided to go order directly at the bar.

When I joined back Tink's group of friends, they had received a round of shots that they had ordered previously. I went to stand next to Tink as she lent me one of the shot glasses, I took it with my hand that was free as we all cheered and chugged the drink. I slammed my glass on the table and immediately took a sip of my beer.

It went on like that for a while, drinking beer, getting to know my co-worker's friends, and being handed shots. I slowly felt the alcohol numb the unwanted feelings I had earlier and I couldn't be happier.

After my third pint, I had the urge to go to the bathroom to relieve myself since all of the alcohol I drank had made its way back down. I walked towards the back of the pub and searched for the little white man logo.

As I got out from the bathroom, I saw someone who looked awfully a lot like my best mate, and there was a blond haired lass, her back towards me. I walked slightly in their direction, and squinted so I could focus my eyes to the distance and the dim lights, and as I realised that it was indeed Graham, I heard Emma's intoxicating laugh.

I sauntered over to their table and as I approached, Graham lifted his head up and saw me. Emma must had sense he saw someone he knew because not a second later her beaming face turned around, her golden locks bouncing in the process.

She saw me and her face fell, the act pinching deep in my chest.

When I arrived at their table, I cast them one of my dashing smiles.

"Hey, Killian. What brings you here, mate?"

"I came to join a work friend over there." I answered him as I pointed to where Tink was standing.

Emma turned her head around to look at where my hand was pointing. When she had a look at the group in front of the pub, she snapped her head back at me.

"You mean you're hanging out with that group of bimbos over there?"

"Are you jealous, Swan, that you aren't the only woman in my life?" I asked her with a smirk.

She puffed in annoyance as she rolled her eyes before answering.

"You wish, Jones." I chuckled at her typical response.

"Anyway, I leave you too back to your date. If you two want to join us later you're welcome." I offered them.

"Sure thing." Graham responded, Emma turning her head away from me, looking at her glass, her jaw clenching.

I went to the bar before joining the group, ordering myself a shot and a beer. Knowing that they were on a date was frustrating enough, seeing them was a whole other thing.

* * *

It took me awhile to calm myself without freaking Graham out as I tried the best I could to hide my anger. _What the hell was he doing here?_ I mean what was his problem to follow me to my date?

I tried to forget about him and his blue eyes burning through me, and tried to focus on what Graham was saying. I half listened to what he was saying and suddenly Graham was getting up from his chair. I looked at him, confusion written all over my face. He looked at me with a questioning look.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"I just told you I was going to the bathroom."

"Oh, yeah sorry. I guess I didn't hear with the music and everything." I tried to justify the fact that I wasn't really paying attention. He looked at me with a smile before going to the restroom.

The moment I was alone at the table, I couldn't stop my eyes from looking at the entrance, where Killian said he was hanging out. I searched the crowd of people who were standing there, and I saw Killian, beer in hand, leaning into the petite blond who wouldn't let me through earlier. They were standing really close, talking into each other's ears, as she was stroking his biceps.

I felt my cheeks go red from anger as I boiled inside. Just when I tore my eyes from that scene, Graham came back at the table. Wanting to get rid of that image burning into my brain, I decided that I needed more alcohol.

"Hey, what do say we order some shots?" I asked him, he looked me unsure at my proposition.

"Uh, yeah, okay."

"Great!" I shifted on my chair so I could see where was our waitress was. When I spotted her, I waved my arm so she could see us. When she did, she came to our table.

"So what can I get you guys? Another beer?" The brunette asked.

"Yes, and four tequila shots." The moment I ordered our drinks, I saw Graham's eyes widen.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you wanted to take some shots."

"Yeah, well I'm not working tomorrow and I never get the time to go out to drink, so might as well make the most of it." When our drinks arrived I licked the skin between my index and my thumb at the back of my hand; I grabbed the salt and shook it over the wet skin.

I gave the salt to Graham, and I took the slice and lime between my index and thumb with the hand coated with salt. I grabbed one of the shots in front of me and lifted it up as I cheered with my date, before licking the salt, drinking the clear liquid in one big gulp and then biting on the lime.

I winced after doing those three steps as I felt the liquid running down my throat with a burning sensation, instantly feeling the effect of the alcohol I ingested taking its toll.

We took a moment to recover from our first shot before taking our second. I felt my head buzzing with alcohol as it made my cheeks grew hot. I looked back at where Killian was, the blond girl still glued to him, and I felt myself getting angry again.

"What do you say we join Killian and his friends?" I asked Graham, he looked at me with a resign smile before nodding.

We both got up taking our beers with us before joining them. When we reached his group I tapped on Killian's shoulder with my free hand. He shifted his body around; when he saw us he smiled, whereas the annoying blonde at his side frowned at our appearance, clearly annoyed that we interrupted them.

"So, you two decided to join us." Stated Killian.

"Yeah, well…" I started realising quickly that I didn't know why I insisted on joining him. I started to panic slightly when I didn't found a reason to justify our presence amongst his group, and I was glad that is annoying friend interrupted us.

"Who is _she_?" She asked Killian.

"Tink, this is my roommate Emma, and this is my best mate Graham, you guys this is Tink, a co-worker."

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Graham as Tink turned her attention towards me and interrupted him.

"You're the one who pushed me earlier, that was pretty rude."

"Yeah, well you didn't leave me a choice, I asked about four times if I could pass and you didn't budge." I shot back as I raised my voice, the alcohol slowly taking control of my faculties.

"Okay, Swan, calm down." Killian told me, I looked at him outraged by his comment. Deciding not make things worst, I turned around towards Graham.

"I'm going to the bathroom, do you want to leave after?"

"Sure." He answered me, surprise by the sudden change of plan.

I took one last gulp of my glass before dropping it at the nearest table and walked to the end of the bar. I opened the door to the vestibule, which had two doors leading to the bathroom. I went into one of the rooms and I opened the faucet and dabbed my face with some cold water, trying to get a grip on my mixed emotions.

When I finished, I dried my face and opened the door. As I was getting out, I bumped into a firm body. I lifted my head so I could apologise, but stopped when I saw who it was.

"Why do we always have these sort of encounters in or near the restroom love?" He asked me with one of smug smirks.

"What did I tell you, Jones? No pet names!" I gritted.

"Ooh, what's got you all riled up tonight, sweetheart? Not enjoying your date?" He asked as he invaded my personal space.

"You're the one riling me up!" I answered as I poked his chest with my index finger. "I mean what the hell were you doing here? "

"What am I doing here? I already told you, I came to join some friends after you ditched movie night. As far as I know, I'm allowed."

"Yeah, right. You just couldn't stand for me to go out with one of your friends."

He laughed dryly at my implication before answering me.

"Why would that bother me, lass?"

"Because you just can't stand the fact that I would prefer to hang out with your friend than you; you just can't stand not having all the female attention."

"Really? That's what you think it is? Let me tell you a little secret, _sweetheart_, I can get any girl I like if I wanted to." He answered as he emphasized on the pet name which made me cringe.

"Oh yeah, like that rude little blond girl you've been flirting with all night?"

He cocked his head to the side as his mouth went up to one side. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that someone's jealous."

"Please, me jealous of you? Never." I told him as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think so, I saw you taking several glimpses at me tonight. Why would you do that if you were on a date?" He asked me.

I looked at him, not knowing how to answer. I locked my eyes on his, trying to find something to say, not wanting him to win this argument, but all I felt was the urge to slap his winning grin off his face, or just kiss it off.

Not thinking straight with all the alcohol I drank, I grabbed his shirt and pulling him down on me so I could press my lips firmly on his. He stood still for a second as he was taken aback with my sudden reaction.

When he registered what was happening, both his hands went to the back of my head as he parted his lips to deepen the kiss. I sucked his bottom lip in my mouth slightly nipping at it afterwards as my hands went to his back, traveling further down, gripping his behind firmly pushing my lower body on his. He grunted at my actions and pushed me back into the single restroom I was in minutes before.

He managed to close and lock the door as he entered the room, our lips still kissing desperately.

My back hit the wall as he lifted both of my legs up as I wrapped them around his waist, my dress pulling itself up. I instantly started to press my hips down seeking friction. I could feel his bulge underneath his pants rubbing on my core covered by panties only.

We both moaned loudly as we both started to dry hump in a desperately in the bar's bathroom. Killian's lips left mine as he started to trail kisses down my neck, my hands clutching at his shoulders, needing something to hold on to as I felt this shot of lust simmering down low in my abdomen.

All of sudden there was a knock on the door, which pulled us both off this haze. When I fully realised what just happened I unhooked my legs from his waist so I could drop my feet back on the ground. I pushed him off me and unlocked the door before fleeing the room without leaving Killian time to say anything, as I walked back into the bar trying to catch my breath.

I was halfway through the bar, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and was face to face with Killian looking at me intently, confusion in his blue eyes.

"Emma…" He started and I interrupted him before he could say anything else.

"Look Killian, forget what just happened, okay? It was a huge mistake. Whatever it was." He released my wrist at my words and I walked back towards Graham.


End file.
